It's That Time of the Month Again
by Lokiismylife
Summary: ...for Mint, anyways. I hope you like this!


**It's That Time of the Month Again….**

Ichigo and the other Mews were watching Mint cautiously. She had just blown up at Ryou for some snide comment the others hadn't heard, and he had run away screaming. Now Mint was steaming, and the others were actually kind of nervous. "Does Mint-oneechan have her period, na no da?" Pudding asked the other girls.

"It would certainly explain her unusually bad mood," Zakuro commented softly.

Suddenly Keiichiro came out of the basement and said, "The aliens are attacking downtown- hey, where's Ryou?"

"Mint scared him so much he went into hiding," Ichigo said. "I think it's that time of the month again…."

"Let's just get this over with," Mint snapped, and transformed, followed by the other girls. Then they all ran to the spot Keiichiro had mentioned, which happened to be a shopping mall. Taruto and Kisshu were the only ones there, but they had two Chimeras with them, both of which appeared to be trees with faces and sharp teeth. "Hey look, the hags are here!" Taruto called.

"Uh-oh…." Ichigo said, looking at Mint, who was getting a very evil and menacing death aura. "Guys, let's leave Mint to get revenge, and destroy the Chimeras…."

"Okay," Zakuro said. She, Lettuce, and Pudding followed Ichigo as she ran and attacked the Chimeras.

Meanwhile, Mint was attacking Taruto, who was dodging frantically. Kisshu noticed he was having trouble, and started to go over to help, but had to dodge one of Mint's energy arrows. "Uh…. what's up with you today?" Kisshu asked Mint.

Mint just gave him the evil eye, and started beating up Taruto. Kisshu timidly slunk away and teleported to Ichigo as she demolished the second Chimera Anima. "Uh, what's up with Birdy?" he asked the cat girl.

"It's that time of the month for her," Ichigo sighed. "Which means Taruto's doomed, and there's nothing we can do besides hope she doesn't kill him. If he survives, you might want to mention that Mint will probably do that every time she gets called a hag."

Kisshu looked back up as Taruto screamed, "Kisshu! Help!"

"If he helps you, he's going to be in a lot of pain in one very sensitive spot," Mint snarled.

Kisshu promptly tried to hide behind Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and called, "Mint, can you calm down? Taruto's just a little kid, he doesn't know any better."

Before Mint could respond, they heard teleportation, and Pai appeared. "Really, you two are scared of a girl?" he asked Kisshu and Taruto.

Mint glared at Pai, and the group on the ground got nervous. Taruto quietly joined them, and he and Kisshu grabbed the four remaining Mews and teleported as Mint promptly began to destroy Pai.

Ryou and Keiichiro were waiting, and Ryou sighed, then asked, "I assume one of you made Mint angry?"

"Taruto called her a hag, and she beat him up, and now she's destroying Pai," Kisshu said gloomily. "She really doesn't like having her period, does she?"

"Apparently not," Ryou said.

This was about when Mint got back, and she smirked at Kisshu, who asked timidly, "What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to tickle you to death," Mint said evilly.

Kisshu squeaked and teleported, accidentally taking Ichigo with him. "What's up with him?" Ryou asked.

"Kisshu really doesn't like being tickled," Taruto sighed. "I guess I'll go get him out from under his bed." He teleported off, and the remaining Mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro looked at Mint nervously.

"I'm calmer now," Mint announced.

There was a collective sigh of relief as Mint went back to her table.

_**Meanwhile, with Ichigo and Kisshu: **_They landed under Kisshu's bed, and Ichigo noticed Kisshu was pretty scared. "Are you afraid of being tickled?" she asked him.

"I don't want to die…." Kisshu moaned.

"Don't worry, I won't let Mint tickle you," Ichigo said softly. "Do you want to come out from under the bed?"

"Is it safe out there?" Kisshu asked, just as they heard teleportation. Kisshu squeaked, and Ichigo sighed as they heard Taruto say, "I'm not Mint; it's safe now, Kisshu."

Kisshu sighed and teleported himself and Ichigo on top of the bed. "Where's Pai?" he asked.

Taruto concentrated, then said, "In his room. He looks pretty beat up….."

"So do you," Kisshu commented. "That was scary…."

"Did you learn anything from this?" Ichigo asked.

"Never insult Mint on her period," Kisshu and Taruto chorused.

"I was thinking don't insult any of us on our periods; imagine what would happen if you did that to Zakuro," Ichigo said.

Taruto squeaked and hid under Kisshu's bed, while Kisshu looked at Ichigo warily. She ruffled his hair and said, "I wouldn't hurt you too badly. Taruto, on the other hand…."

They heard a whimper from under the bed, and started laughing.

**The moral of this? NEVER insult a girl on her period, especially when she has superpowers. I guess this is more of a drabble than anything else, but I hope you all thought it was as amusing as I did. Review?**


End file.
